1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vessels generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel superstructure for such vessels that is self-launching from the vessel in case of emergency.
2. Background Art
Safety at sea has been a concern for the several thousand years that man has traveled the seas in boats. In recent times, safety codes have required that certain safety equipment be aboard vessels, the safety equipment generally comprising one or more lifeboats that are lowered to the surface of the water by means of davits when an emergency occurs.
While such lifeboats have been instrumental in saving lives, there are many situations, such as fires, explosions, breaking up, and/or other major emergencies that preclude the launching of some or all of the lifeboats and, consequently, some or all of the crew aboard the vessel may be lost. There are many accounts of vessels being lost without a trace, presumably due to some rapidly occurring emergency, such as an explosion or the sudden breaking up of the vessels.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide means for saving the crew of a vessel in the event of an emergency, which means is quickly and rapidly deployed in the event of an emergency.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such means that is more likely to save all of the crew aboard the vessel.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such means that is economically constructed and contributes to a more economically constructed and operated vessel.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.